Oh Chibi!
by MoonlightMuse
Summary: After a passage of an ancient book from Makai is read, Yusuke and the gang are all chibi's! How will Botan survive this one? {Chapter 6 up!}
1. Book Of Spells

This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic, so I hope you like it! Please read and review. Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only this story..  
  
Oh Chibi!  
  
Chapter 1: Book Of Spells  
  
It was a normal day, or as normal as it could get for Botan. She flew above Reikai on her oar, feeling the cool breeze as it ruffled her blue hair. She was coming back from guiding souls down the River Styx, boy, was it hard work, but someone had to do it.  
  
"Well, now that's over with, I might as well be reporting to Koenma." Botan thought to herself.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Botan spotted something that glimmered in the sunlight below.  
  
"Hmm, what could that be?" Botan murmured.  
  
She flew down towards the object; it seemed to be half buried in the dirt. Hopping of her infamous oar, she got on her knees and started digging gently around it. Upon removing it, she noticed that it was a fairly large book. She picked it up and got up onto her oar, she'd read it later, after discussing some matters with Koenma.  
  
Later that day.  
  
After a lunch break, Botan sat in one of the chairs from Koenma's office. She remembered the book and pulled it out.  
  
"Hmmm.." she whispered as she opened the strange book. Unfortunately, that didn't do any good since the book was unreadable to her. She decided to show the book to her boss and see what he thought.  
"It seems to be written in Ancient Makai-an", said Koenma while rubbing his small chin.  
  
"Can you translate any of it?" asked Botan, hoping he could.  
  
"Nope, not a chance. But maybe Jorge can.HEY JORGE!" Shouted the prince of Reikai  
  
"What is it, sir?" Jorge asked, being his usual timid self.  
  
"Can you translate this?" Koenma asked shoving the book in his face.  
  
"No, sir. But perhaps Kurama can, he is much older and may have learned to read the language." Jorge started.  
  
"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" replied the mini-ruler. "Botan, try taking it to Kurama if it really interests you."  
  
"Alright will do!" said Botan with a smile being her usual cheery self. Botan snatched the book from Koenma's tiny hands and ran out shouting a "good-bye."  
  
Botan made her oar appear and flew off into the blue sky, making her way through the border that separated Reikai and Ningenkai.  
  
As soon as she got through, Botan jumped off the oar and changed into some blue jeans and a white tank top.  
  
"I hope Kurama's home!" said she said excitedly.  
  
Making her way through the town, Botan stared at the book, trying hard to fathom what it said.  
  
"Ugh, I give up!" she said, "There's no way I can figure it out"  
  
She passed various girls all running in one direction from Meiou High, and passed through the park where she saw small children playing.  
  
"I love children!" Thought Botan, not knowing how much she'd regret her words later.  
  
Finally, Botan reached her destination. She knocked on the door, expecting Shiori to open up, but instead she came face to face with Kuwabara.  
  
"Kuwabara?! What are you doing here?" a confused Botan inquired.  
  
"Oh, hi Botan! We're all here at Kurama's 'cause he was showing us his new experiment, even though I don't understand it at all" Kuwabara replied with a goofy grin.  
  
From upstairs a voice shouted: "Kuwabara, who is it? If its another one of those fangirls from my school, tell them to leave or I'll go get a restraining order against them"  
  
"It's only Botan" shouted back Kuwabara. He turned around, "Come in"  
  
They walked up the stairs to Kurama's room. Botan stared around the room. Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, Yukina, and even Hiei sat there.  
  
"Hi guys!" said Botan, all bubbly like she is. Various hi's, hello's, and a hn were her response.  
  
"What brings you to visit?" asked Keiko.  
  
"Probably another mission, ughhhh." moaned Yusuke. ~slap~ "Oww"  
  
"No, actually I came here on my own free will. I have a favor to ask you, Kurama" Botan said.  
  
"Yes, what is it that you need of me? " Kurama asked politely.  
  
"I found this book in Makai" said Botan, pulling it out of her bag, handing it to him. "It's written in Ancient Makai-an and I was wondering if you knew how to translate it?"  
  
"Yes, I believe I can make some of it out." Kurama said while peering at the cover. "It appears to be entitled "Book Of Spells"".  
  
He opened it to the first page, and began to translate it. Before he could Botan excused herself and went to the bathroom.  
  
Kurama, meanwhile, started to read it without her.  
  
"Now we are old and gray,  
  
we ask you to turn back time today,  
  
now it shall be done, reversed it shall be  
  
and you this way shall remain like this for two weeks"  
  
Suddenly, a mauve mist began to encircle the room and as sudden as it appeared, it disappeared all the same.  
  
Botan returned from using the rest room. "Well, what does it say?" She opened her eyes and screamed so loud, it was heard for miles. She was met with 12 small eyes.  
  
*Hoped you liked the first chapter. Hopefully, the second chapter will be up this week sometime. DmChic27 


	2. Are you sure?

*Hey peoples! Here is the second chapter. Sorry it took long, but I was kinda tied up. Oh and I'd like to say thank you to my reviewers; yugis-true- girlfriend, BM, Ss JK, and Duel Mistress K. My very first reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, cause if I did Kurama and I would have been in Hawaii for our honeymoon right now -_-; me and my crazed fantasies.  
  
Oh Chibi! Chapter 2 "Are you sure?"  
  
"Oh my god, Oh my god. Must breathe. Botan get a hold of yourself! Remember what they told you at the doctors. All these things are just delusions. Yep that's it, delusions!" She gasped to herself. "This is not good!"  
  
"You's a cwazy woman" said a small voice.  
  
"Oh no! Now my hallucinations are talking!" She cried. "Okay Botan just pinch yourself and wake up!"  
  
She did but they were still there. Six small chibi's.  
  
"Okay, I know I'll just call Koenma and have him find someone to reverse the spell. Yep, that's it. That's all I have to do!" she murmured.  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
"Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring" went the telephone.  
  
"Please, answer someone!" Botan shrieked to herself. Finally she got through, or so she thought.  
  
The message recorder played. "You have reached the office of the cute, cool, and adorable Koenma-sama. Please leave your name and number and we'll see if he has time to answer your call in the next century or so..beep."  
  
"Ugh" Botan said slamming down the phone. "I'll just call back later. I guess I can take care of them until then. I mean, how hard can it be to take care of them?"  
  
"Hey cwazy lady, who ares you?" asked the small voice from before. Botan threw a look at the now chibi Yusuke. "I'm Botan" "Bu-tan is to harded to say. I call you Lady!" exclaimed little Yusuke.  
  
Botan rolled her eyes. "Whatever.." She suddenly became aware of a small tug on her pant leg. She looked down to find two crimson eyes staring at her.  
  
"What is it, Hiei?" she tried to say gently.  
  
"Are you's my momma?" Hiei asked in a small squeaky voice.  
  
It took a few seconds to process this in Botan's head. She realized that Hiei must not be any older than 2 or 3, he had never known his mother.  
  
"No, little one, I'm not." Botan replied with a sympathetic voice.  
  
Hiei's little eyes had a glint of disappointment in them. "Are you's sure?"  
  
Botan smiled at the chibi. "Yes, I'm sure"  
  
Botan suddenly remembered the other chibi's and looked to see them all frightened on the floor. She walked towards them and bent down. "Hello chibi's. I'm gonna take care of you for a while. So lets go downstairs, where I can keep a eye on all of you."  
  
The little chibi's blinked in a kawaii sort of way and started crawling as they followed Botan who was heading out the door.  
  
Botan did a head count as they walked, err, crawled down the stairs. "Four, five..Ones missing!" She walked up the stairs to see if the mssing chibi was still their. Sure enough little Hiei was still their, hiding in the corner.  
  
Botan walked over to the child. "Whats wrong?"  
  
Hiei looked at her with big eyes but said nothing. Botan put out her arms. "Would you like me to carry you, little one?"  
  
He responded with a small nod and crawled toward her. Botan picked up the chibi who buried his little face in her shirt. Botan carried him down and set him on the couch next to her.  
  
"Alright chibi's, would you like to watch T.V?" she asked standing up.  
  
"Yes!" squealed the chibi's as they all plopped down in front of the television.  
  
Botan picked up the remote and turned on the T.V. It happened to be a channel showing the stock exchange. She made a move to change the channel but was greeted with many protests.  
  
So the six little chibi's glued their eyes to the stock exchange.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yukina squealed "Buy, Buy" while little Kurama yelled "Sell, Sell".  
  
Pretty soon, the chibi's were in an all out argument over the stocks.  
  
Kuwabara sided with Yukina, as did Keiko, while Yusuke sided with Kurama.  
  
"Buy!"  
  
"Sell!"  
  
"Buy!"  
  
"Sell!"  
  
"Buy!"  
  
"Sell! Sell! Sell!"  
  
"Buy, Buy, Buy!"  
  
Hiei sat on the couch on a small fluffy pillow, watching them with great interest. Botan groaned. "What have I gotten myself into?"  
  
*Hope you liked the second chapter, I'll try to make future one's longer. As always please review! 


	3. Note to The Chibi followers

Note!  
  
I'll be moving in two days so I won't have access to a computer. So please be patient for about two weeks until I can upload new chapters. I'll be thinking of ideas along the way.  
  
Now to answer questions~ keemew2 - Kurama is now a chibi Youko, excuse me for not clarifying that. So he's now a cute adorable pup with silver hair and little gold eyes.  
  
Akai Kah'ghe-You can have my Chibi Hiei clone *gives it to her*. I'm manufacturing more clones...  
  
kuroi Bara no Twilight-Thank you! Your review really helps to inspire me to write more..  
  
Duel Mistress K--- They'll go to the playground eventually, and it won't be pretty...  
  
anime-luverjc-I'm still deciding if they will or will not remember what happens...  
  
Chibi Demon of Darkness-Hmm, Hiei as a chibi would have to be about a 1' 5ft to 2ft, somewhere in the middle.   
  
little miss kanishimi --- We'll see where the romance goes it may or may not be a Hiei/Botan fic, even though I personally like the Hiei/Mukuro pairing (ep, don't kill me)  
  
BM-Some special characters may make an appearance later on. Hehe, the best part of being the author is that I only know what happens ^__^!  
  
Okay that's all for now, DMChic27 


	4. Can i have a cookie? ch 3

So sorry its taken so long but after moving, I had to leave for a summer camp program. But I'm back..and here's the next installment to the story. Thank you to my loyal fans.you guys rock!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did then I would have both Kurama and Kuronue locked away for me personally, but that'll never happen. * sigh *  
  
Chapter 3 (the real chapter three) Can I have a cookie?  
  
"Buy!"  
  
"Sell!"  
  
"Buy!"  
  
"Sell!!"  
  
"Buy!"  
  
"Ergh, WILL YOU ALL PLEASE SHUT UP!" screamed at outraged Botan, so angry that she was practically ripping out her turquoise-blue hair. The room fell silent.  
  
This little argument had been going on for about an hour or so. Botan abruptly snatched the remote from Kuwabara's small grip and switch off the television.  
  
"Why can't you all try and be more like Hiei, here?" she said pointing at the silent child that had been sitting on his fluffy pillow watching the comments on stocks fly back and forth.  
  
Botan stopped. "Oh boy, I never thought that I'd utter that phrase in my entire life" she said in disbelief. She put her hand to her head.  
  
"These babies are getting to my head" she said hysterically.  
  
"Who ya callin' a bwaby?" the small kitsune questioned, "I'm no bwaby! I'm twee!" Kurama said defensively holding up three chubby fingers.  
  
Botan sighed and muttered something. She looked around at the small chibi's and pointed to the couch.  
  
"Sit there, please and wait until I come back. I must make a phone call." She said while ushering the small children onto the couch. She walked away with one last glance.  
  
**On the phone**  
  
Botan glared at the phone as to try and melt it with her stare. Again Koenma had not answered, she received another stupid message:  
  
"Koenma is currently unable to receive your call due to pressing matters or nappy time. Please leave your name, phone, message, and if you are a blackmailer or not and will see if he can get back to you.Beep."  
  
She slammed the phone down hard and muttered many curses unbotanlike, mainly "Koenma is a little stuck-up jack-ass". ~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile, back with the chibi's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama glided over and plopped down next to Hiei. Hiei continued to contently stare at his small feet while sucking his thumb.  
  
The small youko poked him rather hard in his left shoulder. Hiei through an evil baby glare at him.  
  
"Hiyaz, can ya speak? Yowr awfuwy quiet" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes" said Hiei meekly.  
  
"Guess what I saw over in the kwitchen?" the fox said smirking.  
  
"What?" Hiei asked, not quite interested.  
  
"Cookies!" yelped the chibi. All eyes turned to Kurama.  
  
"COOKIES!" yelled all the chibi's as the gathered around Kurama.  
  
"Yea, lotsa them and I think I know how ta get 'em" he said with a mischevious glint in his eyes. They all huddled as Kurama began to appoint positions for his plan. Hiei just sat there, with the same expressionless face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Back to Botan~~~~~~~~  
  
Botan sighed and hit her head against the wall a couple of times.  
  
"I need asprin, Tylenol, and a rope.to strangle Koenma" she groaned. ~~~~~~~~Back to the chibi's~~~~~~~~  
  
The chibi's had all agreed, even Hiei though not as enthusiastic, to get the cookies. They were currently climbing on each other's backs in what appeared to be a chibi tower, in this order, from top to bottom:  
  
Yukina  
  
Keiko  
  
Kuwabara  
  
Yusuke  
  
Hiei  
  
Kurama  
  
Yukina's out grasped hand was merely an inch away from grabbing the plate of cookies. "Must.Grab.Cookies" she panted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Botan~~~~~~~~~~~~ Botan walked slowly into the living room to find it empty.  
  
"Oh my god, where are the babies?" she shrieked before noticing the chibi tower in the kitchen across the room. Her face went pale and she ran over to them.  
  
"What are you doing?" she yelled causing Yukina to drop the plate she had just grasped onto the counter and making kurama lose his footing. They were all falling!  
  
Yukina fell down onto Yusuke, her small butt landing on his face. Kuwabara held on to the counter and struggled to hold on because Keiko was grasping to his leg in fear of falling.  
  
Hiei meanwhile had fallen and tumbled into a bag of flour that was on the ground, while Kurama had taken the liberty to hop on a chair, then on to the counter top where he repeatedly began to throw cookies into his mouth.  
  
Botan just stood there aghast in the doorway. She slowly began turning beet red and you could practically see steam coming out of her ears. She stomped toward the little fox pup and glared down at him.  
  
Kurama took one look at her and shrank back in fear. He laughed nervously.  
  
"Uhhh, Want a cookie?" he asked extending his hand.  
  
*Hope you liked this chapter. I'll be putting a new one up as soon as possible. Sorry for the delays. DMChic27 


	5. Hide and Go Freak!

~Hey! Again to my oh so loyal readers, I apologize sincerely. I promise to write more often! Anyways here's the next installment...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but if I did, oh boy you don't want to know ^-^...  
  
Kuronue: Darn straight!  
  
DMChic: Shush -_-;  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Hide and Go freak!  
  
Botan was now so red with rage that it looked as though you had dropped a bucket of paint on her. She promptly pointed out the kitchen door."OUT, NOW! SIT ON THE COUCH AND DON"T MOVE!" she screeched. The chibi's shook with fear and stood up.  
  
"You have a sqwishy tush!" Yusuke said poking Yukina's little baby butt. She pushed him and crawled out towards the couch as they all filed into the living room.  
  
"Hiei, you stay" Botan commanded. The chibi was as white as a ghost because of the little incident with the flour. Botan picked him up and sat him on the edge of the sink.  
  
Hiei shook himself like a dog and excess flour flew off. Botan smiled and grabbed a nearby rag. She ran it under warm water and took the remaining bit of his small face. The baby gave a slight smile at her and grabbed onto her shirt.  
  
Botan carried him out to the other chibi's just as the phone rang. She rushed over and picked it up. "Hello?" she said into the receiver.  
  
"Botan, is that you?" inquired Koenma.  
  
"Koenma, finally! Do you know what trauma I've gone through?!" she screamed rather loudly into the phone.  
  
"Uh, no not really..." replied Koenma. Botan proceeded to tell her story to him in such a tone that Koenma doubted if he would ever hear again. But just to go and make Botan angrier, Koenma replied, "Sounds like Kurama's in a bit of trouble. You know what would straighten him out? A spanking!"  
  
Botan looked outraged. "If you think for a moment that I would slap that child's rear..." she started.  
  
Koenma giggled childishly. "You would if he was back to his normal age!"  
  
She proceeded to turn various shades of red. "Can you please shut it? And you'd better find someone to reverse the spell and take care of these little demons!"  
  
"Demons? Literally or figuratively?" Koenma asked jokingly, but Botan had taken the opportunity to hang up.  
  
"Oh well, back to my squid. I love squid!" Koenma said rubbing his hands greedily together.  
  
~Back to the Chibi's~  
  
"Kuwabara, please get that diaper off your head!" cried Botan frantically. "Kurama, hands off the lamp!" "Yukina, Keiko please come out from under the couch!"  
  
"No!" protested the two little girls.  
  
Botan brushed an aqua strand of hair from her face. 'I'm going to have to buy clothes, their absolutely filthy.' She noted mentally.  
  
"Chibi's please gather up, we are going to the store." yelled Botan over the loud commotion in the living room.  
  
"No!" shouted Yusuke. All the chibi's joined in a persistent chorus of no's. Their voices were practically driving one poor grim reaper mad.  
  
"Alright, let me find Mrs. Minamono's car keys and some aspirin and I'll be set." Botan said sighing.  
  
After requesting a bundle of car seats from Koenma, Botan was finally able to catch all the chibis on the living room couch.  
  
"Alright a head count...1, 2, 3, 4, 5...wait where's Kurama?!" Botan shouted. She frantically bit her nails while scrounging around lamps, chairs, a wooden desk, and under the couch. She finally found the little Youko sitting under the sink in a cabinet.  
  
"There you are!" Botan exclaimed with a sigh of relief. She picked up the small demon and he hugged her with his small chubby arms.  
  
"You's finded me. You's gotta hided now!" he said giggling.  
  
"No dear, we have to go out now." She said to him gently. "Yay!" he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. She put him with the other chibis on the couch.  
  
"Once again 1, 2, 3, 4, 5...where's Hiei?!"  
  
While freaking out she decided to make sure no more chibi's escaped. So she strapped them all into car seats. Looking in cabinets and under the couch, Botan chided herself.  
  
"Losing children! What kind of a woman am I?" Botan stopped at the stairwell. "Perhaps he climbed up the stairs?" Trotting up the steps, she heard a small sneeze.  
  
"That sounded like it came from Kurama's room." Sure enough when she entered the room, she found a little Hiei sitting behind Kurama's curtains on the window sill.  
  
"Hiei, how on earth did you get up there?" she exclaimed with a sigh of relief. The baby just blinked. Botan gathered him into her arms. Hiei made an effort to talk.  
  
" 'uwama tell go hided" he said with difficulty.  
  
"I see, Kurama told you to go hide" she translated. "Curse that little yoko."  
  
Bringing him down the steps, Botan proceeded to one by one bring the chibis to the van in the garage. Yusuke, Keiko, and Hiei went in without trouble but Kuwabara had started to poke Yukina which made her cry and Kurama seemed to want to scratch out his belly button.  
  
"Cursed demons, cursed children, cursed Koenma" Botan muttered to herself. Botan seated, or rather threw, them all inside the van. She proceeded to the drivers eat and sat down. Taking a deep breath she reassured herself:  
  
"This is easy. Just like riding an oar except with pedals and levers and other, um, things." Botan pulled the lever next to her seat down to reverse and tried to put her foot on the gas pedal. It felt squishy and soft under her foot looking down, Botan was horrified to find Yusuke centimeters away from the gas pedal.  
  
"Car go vroom vroom." he said as he sat on the pedal and the car lurched backward.  
  
~~~Enjoyed it? Hate it? Let me know in you reviews! Hopefully not any bad ones ^^; DmChic27 


	6. Company

*Hides from angry readers* Ah! Gomen-nasai! I am very sorry for not updating in so long! But I promise, several chapters are going to follow this one quicker than the other ones.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any anime at that. Because If I did, the world would go into total mayhem and chaos and...*rambles on and on*  
  
Hiei: Hn, stupid ningen.  
  
Chapter 6~ Company  
  
Yusuke gave his most adorable (and evil at that) smile as the car began its journey backward. Botan, hands now firmly gripping the black leather steering wheel, looked slightly sick. Her face was pallid and had a tinge of green to it.  
  
"I am calm, I am perfectly composed. I can deal with this. Come on, Botan you're the Grim Reaper for heaven's sake!" Botan chided herself as she watched with horror as she backed up the street. Finally figuring out what she should of done in the first place, Botan stepped on the break pedal and stopped the car.  
  
Yusuke, in the meanwhile, was wandering under the passengers seat, amusing himself with a stick of gum he had found under the seat. He crumpled the stick and threw it at the car door repeatedly. The blue-haired girl picked him up and proceeded to get out of the car and strap him in, securely. The boy looked up at her innocently. Botan shuddered. They looked too innocent to belong to the Sarayashki Jr. High punk she had first met.  
  
"Oh Yusuke, you little trouble-maker..." Botan said, sighing.  
  
The ferry girl made her way into the driver's seat again and put her hands on the steering wheel. She had seen a car being driven many times before. 'I can do this' Botan thought to herself. She pushed her foot down on the gas pedal slowly and the car moved forward abruptly. Botan smiled to herself and continued down the remainder of the street at the slow speed of around five miles per hour.  
  
Of course, never driving before, Botan had no idea how slow she was going, much less what she was doing. Many drivers behind her honked their horns.  
  
"Move it, lady!" Shouted one angry onlooker. The ferry girl took no notice and continued her speed, right past a stop sign.  
  
Many cars came to a screeching halt; some barely inches away from colliding with the minivan full of children. But the bubbly Death deity just overlooked all the wreckage. Finally, Botan did manage to get to the store, only hitting one mailbox on the way. She hopped out of the car and walked toward the front entrance where she grabbed a cart. She loaded the chibi's into it with no protests, Kurama still attempting to scratch out his bellybutton. The blue-haired babysitter pushed the children through the various racks of clothing in the Kid's isle, picking out various little outfits for the chibis, occasionally asking their opinion. Yukina and Keiko both had taken a fond liking to a small blue dress embroidered with yellow flowers.  
  
"Do you like those, Keiko? Yukina? I'll get each of you one of these adorable dresses." Botan said contently picking two sets of them of the rack. It was then that she noticed a little old lady patting Hiei on the head. Of course, the fire apparition didn't seem pleased at her actions.  
  
Rushing over, Botan exclaimed, "No Madame, I wouldn't do that. It upsets him easily..." The small elderly woman looked up at Botan, peering through round thick glasses.  
  
"Ah, are these your children? They are just perfect angels! The little girl looks a lot like you." The woman said pointing at Yukina, who was hugging her new dress contently.  
  
"Oh, no no no!" Botan said putting her hands up defensively. "They aren't mine." The grandmother blinked at her. "Oh, so you adopted them! Such a kind heart you have, mam, adopting six little orphans like that. Such a good Samaritan!"  
  
The lady smiled at mini-sized Reikai Tantei and waved goodbye. Botan watched her leave as a huge sweat drop formed on the side of her head. "Adopted them...right..."  
  
Botan shook her head and looked down at the chibis. Yusuke and Kuwabara were engaged in making funny faces at one another, Kurama had begun to lick his arm in a fox-like manner, Yukina and Keiko were staring out through the bars of the cart at shoppers, and Hiei had fallen asleep in a corner of the cart. She smiled at them in a motherly way. It was then she noticed that one of the babies had managed to smuggle a few stuffed toys into the cart. But Botan decided to take them anyway.  
  
Paying at the register, she moved towards the front entrance. A skimpily dressed blonde and redhead who stood in front of the gray cart eyeing the babies within intercepted her at that moment.  
  
"Aw look at this, Mizuka. Aren't they adorable?" The redhead said, picking up Kurama before Botan could protest.  
  
"They are complete darlings, aren't they Shuriko?" The blonde responded to her friend, grabbing Yusuke in her arms and hugging him tightly. The redhead stroked Kurama's little silver mane as the kitsune whimpered in fear and struggled to get out of her arms.  
  
"Please give them back, ladies. They don't like to be messed with. They are hazards, really." Botan said trying to get the chibis back. But the girls didn't pay her a single second of attention.  
  
"Aww, why don't you smile for Auntie Mizuka?" The ditzy blonde asked of Yusuke. Yusuke made a face as if he had bitten into a lemon. He reached inside the small pocket on his shirt and pulled out the crumpled stick of wintery fresh gum he had discovered in the car and threw it at the blonde's long mane of curly hair where it stuck tightly. Reaching in her hair, Mizuka cried in horror.  
  
"My hair my wonderful hair!" She whined loudly. The redhead, Shuriko, wasn't having much more luck. Kurama had attached himself to Shuriko's arm, biting into it sharply with his small demon fangs.  
  
"Ow! You little monster!" She screeched, waving her arm through the air, attempting to get the little youko off. But he held on persistently, never letting go.  
  
Botan smiled inwardly and grabbed Yusuke, then detaching Kurama from the girl's arm. The two girls gave the chibi's a dirty look and stomped off, muttering under their breath. Botan wheeled the babies out to the car, searching for the keys in her pocket.  
  
Kuwabara poked Botan on the arm and pointed past the car. Botan gasped at what she saw. Two men stood in the sunlight, one with a big grin on his cheerful face and the other, serious with his blue hair glinting in the light.  
  
"Jin, Touya!" Botan said, flabbergasted. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We were sent here by Koenma to help you watch the Reikai Tantei and hopefully discover a reverse spell." Touya replied.  
  
"Aye, we're here to take care of these little buggers." Jin said ruffling Yusuke's hair playfully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like it? Hate it? Want a Hiei clone? Let me know in a review! DMChic27 


End file.
